1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming apparatus and computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open publication H01-180379, some image forming apparatuses display a remaining amount of toner on a ready screen indicating that a job can be accepted when a job of print processing etc. can be accepted.